Bola Kertas
by Miko Satsuna
Summary: Hanya karena rencana bola kertas dari Sasuke, Sakura bisa menjadikan Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya. Yuk intip gimana mereka bisa jadian..


**Bola Kertas**

**Rate:T**

**Genre: Drama,Romance**

**Pair: SasuSaku**

**ONE SHOOT**

**Disclaimer: om Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Summary:**

Hanya karena rencana bola kertas dari Sasuke, Sakura bisa menjadikan Sasuke sebagai kekasihnya. Yuk intip gimana mereka bisa jadian..

* * *

**RnR my project untuk cerpen majalah sekolah**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Di suatu siang yang cerah, kegaduhan nampak sangat jelas dalam sebuah kelas terbaik di _Konoha_ _High School_ tepatnya pada kelas XII IPS. Sebuah kelas yang selalu unggul selama hampir tiga tahun berturut-turut. Bayangkan saja, setiap ada perlombaan, kelas tersebut selalu menyandang gelar juara satu. Tiap individu di dalamnya pun memiliki keahlian masing-masing, dalam sisi akademik maupun non-akademik. Setiap tahun juga, tiga orang anak dari kelas itu selalu mengambil seluruh posisi juara umum.

Sudah dua hari berturut-turut kelas unggulan ini telah kehilangan atau bisa dikatakan mengganti jam pelajaran bahasa inggris secara sepihak oleh siswa di kelas XII IPS menjadi pelajaran mengobrol ria. Pasalnya guru bahasa inggris yang galak mendadak sakit dan dimanfaatkan oleh siswa untuk bergosip, tidur, dan bernyanyi.

Namun sosok gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang sedang duduk di pojok kelas tidak ikut meramaikan suasana kelas seperti yang lainnya. Gadis yang bernama Haruno Sakura sedang sibuk dengan dunia seni-nya sambil sesekali menguping pembicaraan hangat dari siswi lain yang membuatnya penasaran.

Pembicaraan itu sudah pasti tentang Sasuke Uchiha, sahabat sekaligus saingan terbesarnya dalam memperebutkan posisi pertama dalam kejuaraan umum. Terkadang pembicaraan dari siswi di kelasnya membuatnya tertawa geli setiap ia mendengarnya. Tentang keluguan dan kekonyolan yang dilakukan sahabatnya. Namun kali ini sepertinya berbeda dari yang biasanya dibicarakan.

"Kudengar hari ini Sasuke-_kun_ akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada gadis yang disukainya," kata salah satu siswi.

"Wah, kira-kira siapa ya?" tanya siswi yang lain.

"Pastinya aku. Aku kan yang paling cantik…"

"Aku…"

"Aku…"

Beberapa siswi yang awalnya membicarakan Sasuke, lama kelamaan menjadi berdebat tentang sosok gadis yang disukai oleh sahabatnya. Mendengar hal itu, Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas panjang dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan seni-nya di atas kertas. Tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya sebentar lagi memiliki seorang kekasih, namun sedikit kekecewaan terlintas di benak Sakura karena diam-diam ia telah memendam rasa suka pada Sasuke.

Sudah sepuluh menit lamanya Sakura menggambar di atas kertas dan tidak ada satupun hasil yang sempurna seperti apa yang diinginkan. Ia masih saja memikirkan pembicaraan tentang Sasuke. Harusnya ia bahagia karena sahabatnya tidak lagi menjomblo, bukan menyimpan perasaan aneh yang menusuk hatinya.

Lembaran-lemaran kertas putihnya kini hanya penuh dengan coretan tinta hitam. Berkali-kali lembaran itu dicoret dan diremas, berharap di otaknya muncul ide untuk menggambar. Hingga akhirnya ada seseorang dari kejauhan melempar sebuah bola kertas seukuran bola tenis ke arahnya.

Pada awalnya Sakura hanya mengabaikannya dan mencoba untuk kembali menggambar. Lama-kelamaan bola kertas yang melayang ke arahnya menjadi lebih banyak. Kini sekitar sepuluh bola kertas yang tidak diketahui datang dari mana benar-benar telah menghabiskan kesabarannya.

Ditelusurinya seisi kelas yang ramai dengan mata yang penuh kebencian. Dan di sana, tepatnya di dekat pintu kelas, berdiri sosok sahabatnya sedang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, lengkap dengan senyum miring khas pemuda itu.

Melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, tentunya Sakura sudah mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke-lah pelakunya. Semua bola kertas yang berserakan telah bercampur dengan remasan kertas miliknya langsung ia kumpulkan jadi satu. Membawanya ke hadapan Sasuke dengan amarahnya yang memuncak.

"KAU!" bentak Sakura di hadapan Sasuke sambil melempar bola kertas yang tadi telah dikumpulkannya.

Bentakan Sakura di hadapan Sasuke membuat seisi kelas menjadi hening dan semua pandangan tertuju pada mereka berdua. Saat ini Sakura sudah dikuasai amarahnya sedangkan Sasuke masih saja memasang muka tanpa dosa. Sakura sudah tidak peduli dengan siapa ia berhadapan.

"Kau suka dilempari,hah?!" bentak Sakura yang masih melempari Sasuke dengan bola kertasnya yang ke dua.

Sakura masih saja melempari muka Sasuke dengan semua bola kertas yang dikumpulkannya hingga semua bola kertas itu berserakan di lantai. Sasuke yang masih memandang Sasuke hanya bisa tersenyum lembut kearah Sakura. Perlahan tangan kanannya mulai mengelus pipi putih halus milik Sakura dan langsung ditepis kasar oleh Sakura.

"Apa maumu?! Setelah bola kertas, lalu pipi…" bentak Sakura dengan kedua tangan yang dikepalkan.

"Tidakkah kau sadar bahwa dari awal aku sengaja memancingmu untuk beranjak dari tempat dudukmu?" tanya Sasuke sambil tertawa geli.

Mendengar pertanyaan yang Sasuke ajukan kepadanya, ia hanya bisa diam membatu. Rasa amarahnya yang tadi memuncak perlahan mulai terganti dengan kebingungan. Tidak lama setelah Sasuke melontarkan pertanyaan yang membingungkan, Sasuke mulai mencari bola kertas miliknya yang berserakan di lantai dan memberikannya pada Sakura dengan maksud agar bola kertasnya dibuka oleh Sakura.

Bola kertas yang sekarang berada di tangannya, kemudian dilemparkan kembali ke muka Sasuke dan hanya disambut dengan tawa geli dari Sasuke yang membuatnya menjadi semakin bingung.  
"Kau pikir ini lucu?" tutur Sakura dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku sengaja memberikan bola kertas tadi bukan untuk kau lempar ke arahku karena ada sesuatu di dalamnya," kata Sasuke yang masih tertawa geli.

Akhirnya Sakura mengambil bola kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh Sasuke dan membongkarnya dengan malas. Ketika bola kertas itu dibongkar, dia mendapati jejak tulisan di dalamnya. Matanya menyipit ketika membaca tulisan yang tersamarkan kertas yang lecek itu.

"_Jadilah pacarku."_

Setelah membaca kalimat itu, langsung saja kepalanya tertunduk karena menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya yang masih memegang kertas yang lecek itu di depan muka Sasuke berharap Sasuke bisa menjelaskan semuanya.

"Kau masih ingin aku menjelaskan apa lagi?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang datar.

"Se-semuanya…" balas Sakura gugup.

"Baiklah… Tapi kau tidak boleh menyembunyikan wajahmu yang cantik dariku…"

Akhirnya Sakura yang semula menundukkan kepalanya, kini mengangkat kepalanya hingga wajahnya yang memerah terlihat oleh Sasuke. Sasuke-pun kini hanya tersenyum tipis penuh kemenangan karena rencananya berhasil.

"Pertama, aku sengaja melibatkan para fans-ku dengan cara membicarakan diriku tentang kejadian ini. Dan ternyata diam-diam kau sering memperhatikanku dari setiap pembicaraan tentangku dari mereka, kan?" kata Sasuke setelah menghela napas panjang.

Penjelasan Sasuke yang pertama sukses membuat mukanya semakin merah. Sasuke sepertinya benar-benar mengetahui rahasia yang telah lama dipendamnya. Ingin rasanya Sakura menepis perjelasannya dan berpura-pura berkata tidak pernah memperhatikannya, namun semuanya tertahan di tengorokkannya.

"Yang kedua dariku. Jujur aku diam-diam juga sering memperhatikan dirimu dan aku sudah lama memendam rasa cinta kepadamu," sambung Sasuke.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Sakura yang masih terhiasi dengan warna merah pada mukanya.

"Benar… Dan aku serius tentang hal ini. Namun aku terlalu takut. Takut akan merusak persahabatan kita karena menyatakan perasaanku padamu…"

Sakura tak menyangka bahwa alasan yang dilontarkan oleh Sasuke sama dengan dirinya, terlebih lagi kini perasaannya telah terbalaskan. Tanpa ragu lagi Sakura langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Sasuke sebagai tanda ia menerimanya. Sasukepun juga membalas pelukan dari Sakura sambil sesekali mengelus lembut rambutnya.

Kini seisi kelas termasuk para fans setia Sasuke bertepuk tangan dengan meriah karena kedua insan yang menjadi tontonan di kelas telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Semoga kau dan aku bahagia selamanya!" teriak para fans setia Sasuke di antara meriahnya suara tepuk tangan.

"Ini pasti salah satu rencanamu…" batin Sakura dalam hati sambil menyembunyikan mukanya memerah di dada bidang Sasuke.

**-FIN-**


End file.
